A Fresh Start: After Story
by Akiyotame
Summary: A short insight into KotoUmi's future in the "A Fresh Start" AU.


Kotori shuffled around the house in search of something. Umi was still asleep since she stayed up late to finish up paperwork for the restaurant so Kotori tried to stay as quiet as she could. Today was a special day and she had to wait until Umi woke up.

It was 6am and she had to make sure that Umi would wake up before or at 8am. Kotori packed a few things into a small backpack and set it to the side before heading into the kitchen, "I might as well make breakfast while I'm up."

Kotori began preparing for breakfast and soon enough, Umi was walking down the stairs and yawning around 8am. She turned her head to the side to see Kotori sitting and waiting for her at the table. There were three plates set out and Umi looked around before taking a seat, "Where's Takara?"

"She's still asleep," Kotori answered.

"I should go get her, she has to get ready for her first day of school," Umi pushed herself out of her chair after taking a bite of the breakfast but was stopped by Kotori.

"She can do this, remember? She wanted to wake up and get ready on her own."

"I know, but..." Umi was bent on going to get her.

Kotori smiled, "She takes after you a lot."

"What do you mean?" Umi sat back down.

"Takara wants to be just like you, strong and independent," Kotori giggled to herself.

Umi took another bite of the food, "Really? I always thought she was more like you," she swallowed her food before continuing, "She has all the physical qualities of her mother."

"She has your eyes though," Kotori pointed out.

"Mommy...?" a childish voice called out.

The two stopped their conversation and look towards the staircase. A young girl around the age of 5 was waddling down the stairs and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Takara," Kotori smiled at the little girl.

"Good morning, Mommy, Mama..." the child rubbed her eyes and made her way to the table. The chair was larger than her, but she was able to climb up on it easily.

Umi lowered herself to Takara's eye level and asked, "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

The child took a large bite of the breakfast and nodded her head vigorously, "Yep! I'm ready to make Mommy and Mama proud!"

Kotori giggled and patted the small girl's head, "You such a cutie, Takara."

The child smiled with a cheeky grin, "Mommy and Mama are cuter."

"What? No wayyyy, Takara is the cutest," Kotori played along with her daughter and brushed her bedhead away.

"School will start soon, are you nervous?" Umi asked.

The girl shook her head, "Not at all, Mama. You always say that I must stay positive or else bad things will happen."

Umi smiled gently, "That's right. Remember that no matter how bad things get, you must stay positive."

The child nodded her head and ate more of her breakfast, "Mama, Mommy, why haven't you opened the restaurant yet?"

"Because we have to take you to school, silly," Kotori poked the small girl's cheek. The child giggled and smiled back.

"Will Mama and Mommy come pick me up too?" she asked.

"Of course we will," Umi answered, "Now hurry and finish up your breakfast, we have to get you ready."

"No, Mama. I can do it myself!" the small child gulped down the rest of her breakfast and jumped off the chair. She ran up the stairs and 30 minutes later she returned.

She stood in front of her mothers and twirled around to show herself off. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white ribbon tied around the collar. She wore a headband that was partially covered by the patch of hair that she inherited from Kotori. Her hair was more towards Kotori's color but much darker because of Umi's genes and she wore it down long like Umi.

"Takara, you're so cuuuute!" Kotori got up and hugged the little girl.

"Mama, help me!" Takara reached her hand out towards Umi.

Umi giggled to herself as she looked at the two of them, "I can't, Mommy is too powerful for Mama."

"Ehhhh?! But Mama, you can do all the cool action stuff like the TV people do!" Takara cried out desperately.

"Your Mommy is the only one who can defeat Mama," Umi replied.

"You're mine forever, Takara!" Kotori lifted the girl into the air and laughed villainously.

"Uwaaaaa! Mama, please help!" Takara screamed for Umi.

"Hey Kotori, don't you think you should put her down now?" Umi got up.

"What are you going to do about it, Mama?" Kotori glared back at Umi with a rather sadistic look.

"Mama, help me please!" Takara flailed around in Kotori's hands.

"I'll save you from Mommy, Takara, don't worry," Umi jogged up and pretended to hit Kotori.

Kotori played along, "Haha, you are weak against me, Mama!"

Umi threw herself back and Takara gasped, "Momma has psychic powers?!"

Kotori laughed at looked back at her child, "Yes I do, that's why Mama can't beat me."

"I won't give up!" Umi jogged forward again and tackled the girls.

Kotori held Takara tightly so she wouldn't get hurt from the fall, "Oh no! Mama found my weakness!"

All three of them yelled as they fell to the ground and the mothers started laughing before they cuddled Takara in their arms.

Kotori rubbed her cheek against the small child, "Don't you worry, Takara, Mommy and Mama will protect you with our powers."

"Do you mean it?" Takara looked up at her parents with an innocent look of concern.

The couple glanced at each other and smiled before holding their child even closer, "You're our precious treasure, Takara. We won't let anyone hurt or take you away."

Umi pinched the small child's cheek gently, "Do you know why we named you Takara?"

The girl shook her head curiously and waited for Umi to give her the answer, "Because Takara means treasure, and that is why we'll protect you. Because you are the most valuable thing to us."

Kotori smiled gently and wrapped her arms around the two girls she loved the most in this world. She rested her head against Umi's and looked down at their precious child.

She glanced up at the clock and jumped when she noticed the time, "Oh gosh, we're going to be late!" Kotori stood up and grabbed the small red backpack and handed it to Takara.

The little girl swung it around her back and looked up to her parents, "Let's hurry, Mommy, Mama." She held out her hands and was joined by them on both sides. She stood in the middle and looked up at them with a bright smile.

Umi and Kotori gently smiled back before they glanced at each other. Umi noticed Kotori starting to tear up and she reached over to wipe it away, "Our little girl is growing up…"

Kotori nodded, "She sure is…"

"Let's go, Mommy, Mama," Takara pulled her mothers along.

The three of them walked together down the street towards the elementary school hand in hand, Takara stood in the middle and her mothers occupied her sides. The elementary school wasn't too far off, a ten minute walk was all it took for the family to arrive at the front gates of the school. Many parents and their children were already there and they joined the crowd.

When the time came for the students to step inside, Takara skipped forward and turned around to wave at her parents, "Bye Mommy and Mama, I love you!"

They smiled and waved at the small girl's back,

"We have to protect her, our precious treasure."


End file.
